


My thoughts will echo your name(Until I see you again)

by moon_knight13



Series: Cordolium [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I am not good at tags, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_knight13/pseuds/moon_knight13
Summary: Tony has a dream. Or a nightmare. What's the difference?He's seen, sorry, lived the worst nightmare ever. And the worst part? That nightmare did not kill him. It left him alive.
Series: Cordolium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My thoughts will echo your name(Until I see you again)

_“Last night I dreamed we had a kid. So real…”_

_“Mr Stark...I don’t feel so good...I don’t know what’s happening...I don’t…”_

_“We named him after your eccentric uncle…”_

_“I don’t wanna go...I don’t wanna go, sir. Please, please...I don’t wanna go...I don’t wanna go…”_

_“Uh, what was his name again?”_

“I’m sorry.” 

Tony woke up with a gasp. The same dream. Or a nightmare. He doesn’t know the difference any more. Days melt by together. Nebula does help...but she is grieving too. She lost her sister...alongside everyone who knew her. She is a stranger right now. She feels like a stranger. He does too. 

He does too.

But he wasn’t supposed to. He was supposed to be with Pepper. He was supposed to tell her everything he dreamed about. He dreamed the kid would have curly brown hair. Doe eyes. He was supposed to tell her how real it felt, how he would give anything and everything to make it real. To have a life. A real life. For once. Where he could be the reason for someone’s happiness, not their trouble. And yet here he was in a spaceship with a blue, sadistic cyborg, with zero hope of being saved. The one thing he hated the most. Being saved. 

He wakes up from nightmares each time he manages to fall asleep from exhaustion. And each time he does, he hears her cry. He figured it would be better if he let her be. He knew she had no one, literally and figuratively, in her entire life. And from what he’d heard, things were just taking a turn for better in her life when...this...happened. He heard her, lock herself in her chamber and sob. She might be sadistic, she might be strong, but she still has a heart. A heart which was broken all along, and just when someone started to try to put it together, it had to be shattered again. And this time, there was no returning of that person.

Tony doesn’t cry. He wants to. To yell at someone. To blame someone else. To blame anyone but not him. Yet, it was not someone else the kid begged, pleaded with, that he wanted to stay. It was him. He knew he was to blame. He knew he could’ve avoided this if he had not brought the kid to Germany. He knew this wouldn’t have happened if he double-checked with FRIDAY if he was gone home or not. He could’ve avoided this. He was to blame. 

_“And if something happens to you...I feel like that’s on me”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

He was supposed to be on earth. He was supposed to try and give suggestions to Pepper, only for her to say no. And then smile at him. He was supposed to be in his workshop, trying to improve Rhodey’s leg braces. He was supposed to tell Happy about the kid, and how proud he was of him. He was supposed to listen to those stupid voicemails the kid sent. Helping a lady cross the street. Getting a kitten down from the tree. Asking people for a pen to leave a note on whatever stolen item he recovered. Getting a churro back in return. Praise. A recognition. The kid prized everything given to him. Perhaps a bit too much. He was supposed to be in his lab where the kid would come bounding in. How much the kid could talk! It was a wonder. He often joked that his ears would fall off listening to him rant. The kid would joke and say that is because he is getting old. It was his kid. He realized that dream had one thing false to it. He already had a kid. 

He was supposed to tell the kid, that after months of requesting, Aunt May had finally relented.

He was supposed to tell him that he could now, legally, share his guardianship with May. That after signing those papers left on his desk, the kid would be related to him in all ways except blood.

Pepper loved him too. The kid had told him that Pepper was like a mother to him. Aunt May had her place, but Pepper was the closest thing he had to a mother.  
When he came in, soaked because it was raining outside, Pepper had grabbed a towel and dried his hair while telling him that he was being careless. Pepper did not notice, but Tony did: the kid was smiling.

So when Tony told Pepper his plan, she teared up. She told him too: he was like the son she never had. 

Now the papers were lying on the desk, useless. Containing his signature. And May’s. They were supposed to be shown to him that day. He could imagine him being speechless. He would joke and say that it was probably the only time he had heard him shut up.

Right now, he would give away everything he had to hear him rant. 

Anything to have Pepper shout on him again.

Anything to have Rhodey poke fun at him and call him “Tiny Stank”.

Anything to have Happy roll his eyes at him again.

Anthony Edward Stark would give anything for this to be a nightmare from which he would wake up, and everything was just as it was supposed to be.

_“Uh, what was his name again?”_

_“Peter.”_

_“Morgan.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooo.....................................Yeah. This is my first fanfiction EVER. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Do tell whether it was good or not. *\\(^_^)/*
> 
> also,  
> [Wanna say something?](http://mirrorball2203.tumblr.com/)


End file.
